The Closest Thing
by FromthedepthsofDreams
Summary: The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over, or will what lies on the surface keep her from knowing the true Oliver? Told from her POV OWOC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

The Closest Thing

_"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me."_ The Juliana Theory.

The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of what lies beanth? OW/OC rated R for language and just to be safe. Told from Ariel's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open leisurely as a growing beam of warm sunlight lazily began to shine across my four-post bed. I squinted slowly like some old lady trying to read the small print on her prescription bottle as I struggled to make out the foreign objects around me. Slowly but surely my eyes warmed up to the light and I was able to finally remember where I was. 

It was a bit early, and most of the sleeping forms in the room had yet to move from their dream filled slumbers so I made sure I was quiet when I tossed of my cozy down comforter. 'Gods it's mighty cool for September,' I thought to myself as I rubbed my bare arms to try and settle the goose bumps that were already rising.

I jumped out of bed, trying to evade the lull of the 'just-five-more-minutes' of sleep that my body was demanding. Instead I tiptoed as silently as I could over the cold stone floor towards the intricate glass embedded in the wall. No matter how many times I looked out of that window, my breath always seemed to leap out of me when I looked at the spectacular vantage point of living in Gryffindor tower. Suspended high above the rest of the school, I'd always felt the strange sensation of floating on a cloud thinner than air it self, hovering high above the large array of Hogwart's grounds greenish splendor.

I was awoken from my gaze by the small ding of the grandfather clock that stood on the other side of the room. In two minutes I knew that the room would be in chaos as everyone struggled to get down to breakfast so I grabbed my crimson bathrobe and matching towel, and made a mad dash for the bath, thankful my first hot shower since I had arrived only three days earlier.

* * *

"You ready Eli?" Screamed my best friend Ariana from the bottom of the dormitory stairs using her nickname for me. My true name is Ariel-Gayle Margaret Martin (pronounced as if you were saying the letters R – E – L, not like the mermaid thank you!) But that's a mouthful to say so Ana developed a new nickname for me El, which I had absolutely hated because it sounded to much like the word him in Spanish, so I am currently referred to as Eli. 

I yelled down to her that'd I'd be down in a second and scrambled around looking for my potions homework. I found it 30 seconds later stuffed under my copy of the Catcher in the Rye in my trunk. I quickly ran down the stairs careful not to trip over the edge of my new cloak, as it tended to happen frequently since I had gotten it this past summer.

Ana smiled at me with the usual brightness shining in her green eyes, and linked her arm in mine. "So El," she stated evilly, stating my dreaded nickname as we exited the portrait hole of the fat lady, pausing to wave merrily back at her before continuing. "About that charms homework due today…" I rolled my eyes, even though I was more amused then annoyed and simply said, "You forgot about it and you want to take a look see at mine?" "Wow, your better than Trelawney, I'll bet Dumblydore would give you her job if you manage to graduate." She stated jokingly, we both laughed knowing that the divinations teacher was as fake as they come. Grabbing my arm and she forced me to skip all the way to breakfast, much to the surprise of the anonymous people who were currently walking down the hall.

We sat in our normal spot, a little away from the rest of our year, at the very nearest end of the long Gryffindor table to the door. Grabbing a gorgeous looking blueberry muffin, I was happy to find it as warm as the minute it was taken out of the oven. I quickly slapped some butter in the inside so it would melt and set about fixing myself some cereal." Gosh," I groaned remembering that I had Potions next, "I can't believe you got into Advanced Potions." This was going to be the first of a many classes that Ana and me hadn't shared since the start of our fifth year.

When I arrived here in 5th year I was fresh kill from _Boston Academy for Superlative Witches and Wizards_ in the states,( not to be confused with the all girls school, for Witches in Salem) and she was new at Hogwarts the year prior from some school in Cali. We being the labeled new kids joined forces to form our own little posse. It made me scared to realize that I wouldn't have her there to sneak notes back and forth with or roll my eyes with when Snape wasn't looking.

"Look on the bright side, least you're less likely to get any points taken away with out me, you can completely focus on learning how to make a potion which can turn cute little furry bunny rabbits into man-eating machines." She said sarcastically cheerfully, while I simply rolled my eyes yet again as I grabbed the milk from in front of me. I suddenly heard squeals of laughter from the lower end of the table bringing me back into the recoils of my memory....

PLEASE REVIEW!!

A/N: This is my first harrypotter fic so don't completely buggerout on me if this sucks.. i do however want you to know that this story is well thought out and has an almost definte plot line, while i do like suggestions please do not be sore if i do not take them...

i have the next part mostly written so ambasically waitingtoget some feedback and/or waiting to see if this is worth my time...


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

The Closest Thing

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The  
great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever  
judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beanth?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's  
books

* * *

((:Flashback:))

As I poured the milk eagerly, my cornflakes started to magically repel the milk back at me, spraying me directly in my

surprised face. Laughter erupted violently from my left and I turned to see the quiddtch team pointing at my shocked

drenched self. I was mortified, and more than that angry. I stood up to grab the nearest napkin and fiercely cleaned off my

face as best I could, so hard I swear you could have seen the marks if my face hadn't been so red with hate. I glared

venomously at them as they were still barreled over in hysterics from their childish antics.

I made a move towards them wanting to give them a piece of my mind but Ana stopped me. "Those guys ain't worth jack

shit and we both now it." I sighed 'she never lets me have any fun' I thought, though I knew she was right. Its known fact that  
sports were simply invented by geeks so that cocky arrogant people would have something to do beside bother the rest of

the good citizens of the free world.

'Oh great' I thought sardonically as Percy Weasley came rushing over, all self-important, robes practically swishing in his

wake. Percy Weasley was currently prefect, and thought that every problem should be resolved by none other than him.

"Ah, nothing to see here just a little spilt milk that's all." He told the staring eyes of the student body while waving his hands

as if he could make them turn around before turning to return to his seat. Everyone started to talk in small hushed voices,

some giggling, others pointing silently. They got the message as well as I and I was not going to stand for it. "Hold on bucko,"  
I said irately I grabbed his arm. "You don't mean to say that _I_ spilt milk on myself, do you?" "Of course everyone could

plainly see that." He stated rationally with a pompous English attitude that made clear that I sounded out of my ever-loving

mind. Once again Ana, had to restrain me as I saw him walk back to sit with his best friend, Oliver Wood, the top gun of the

quiddtch team and slap him a high five.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Eli." Ana said exasperatedly waving her hand annoyingly in my face, "snap out of it." I blinked and shook my head as if it

might actually be able to shake it out that particular past horror out of my overly already fully stocked brain. "You had better

not do that in Potions or you'll have a guaranteed one way trip to hell by means of detention." "Ha, only you would be silly

enough to get yourself caught. I'm the angel here remember." I stated wickedly with a smirk as I got up of the wooden bench  
and grabbed my books, abandoning my breakfast. "Catch ya later." She yelled after me as I started towards the class of

death. I nodded and proceeded on to my bleak future.

* * *

A/N I know Percy Weasley is a little out of character but o well…. REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 3 Potions class part I

The Closest Thing Potions Part I

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

A/N: i know the lines are a little weird and hard to read and i apologize for my computers screwyness..anyways this is a two partchapter so the rest of it is in the nextpart...

* * *

I've always walked somewhat quickly through the gloomy shadows that lingered all round the dungeons except for the scarce places that were dimly lit by the dripping candles hanging from the walls. The silence there is absurd, you can hear the water leaking sneakily in from the ceiling and the rats that are scurrying about beside you in the dark. How any one can live in Slytherin I have no clue, the whole doom and gloom, massive shudder type thing went out of style decades ago centuries ago. 'They really need to get some new decorators down here now and again.' I think to myself, looking around me as I enter the Potions room.

I take an empty desk in the upper middle of the room as always. People who sit in front are always the know- it-all types who look way to happy to be there. They always do everything according to what teachers say or suggest and then take it to the extreme. It's like the 'I tell you to jump, you just ask how high' type thing except they also ask what the correct form for jumping is, which direction to jump in, and how many times you require them to do this consecutively.

The back of the class is the polar opposite. Slackers tend to take up the back for their naps, doodling, or social time. This all tends to work out exquisitely because this way the people who actually want to pay attention can hear, where as the dud's can flunk out in the back with out bringing the rest of us down with 'em.

I sat doodling on a spare piece of parchment, ultimately bored with the fact that I had no friends in this class for the rest of the year. As I was bent over my paper intensely into finishing my sketch before class started, I felt someone drop into the chair next to me. I didn't bother to move my head I just looked questionably up until I saw who my seat mate was and then my eyes rolled in aggravation and I returned my eyes to my paper and pretended to be ultra busy.

"Ahem," He coughed purposely and idiotically, trying to get me to look at him, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Instead I simply reached mechanically down into my bag, and roamed my hand around inside until I my hand grasped the crinkly cellophane wrapper. I pulled the round cough drop out, and placed in gently on his desk with out looking at him and was rewarded with a slight blush. "Uh, Thanks." He blurted out dumbly. I nodded with my eyebrows slightly raised in a 'Ok-idiot-just-please-don't-talk-to-me' kind of manner. I admit it was rude, but hey, the kid's a jerk, he doesn't deserve my kindness. If you cough at me that's fine, but you'll get a cough drop not an answer, nobody with any manners starts conversations with a cough.

"I'm Oliver Wood, what's your..." He said as he tried to speak again, 'no shit sherlock' I thought but luckily was saved from whatever intelligent thing he was going to finish saying by the arrival of Professor Snape. Dressed in a typical black cloak with his hair greased back (with what might possibly have been snail slime for the way it was glopped together) he walked angrily to the front of the classroom grinding his laser beam glare into any student who dared make eye contact with him.

He walked up to the slightly raised platform in the front where his old oak desk was. With vengeance, he slammed the 7th year textbook on to it causing it to quiver almost to the point of breaking.

"Good Morning Class," He said acid way that definitely did not agree with his words. Spitting out every word he began with his tyrant like ways, "We shall begin by opening to page one hundred and twenty seven, paragraph four."

"_Pontiapagina" _I uttered quietly, magically opening the page to the exact page. You have to be very quiet about using wand magic near Snape. He has this silly notion that Potions is above 'frivolous wand waving' and that his class is so much superior because of it. That's just plain bullshit in my opinion, but nether here nor there it's never a good idea to do magic in front of him.

The book read simply, not bothered with extra words or pictures, it was boring and left a lot to be desired. I read it as Snape began to drone on:

_Sleeping Draught_

_Chiefly used by tribes of Great Britain to sedate giants in 1800's, commonly used today in medical facilities for patients who are in immense pain. Should be used with caution! Do not drink more than directed, will cause severe magical sleep in which the person sleeping cannot be awoken until after the effects have worn off_.

'Lovely' she thought to herself before turning her attention back to her greasy haired professor. "I want two feet by Friday on the varied accidents and issues, in chronological order, that have occurred since its creation along with no less than two book sources other than you textbook. This must be written in blue ink, and no papers will be regarded as late, do you understand?" he said quickly. He didn't wait for anyone to nod or to acknowledge him verbally, you didn't do that in his class, he simply went on.

"I have here a written review sheet, which should take you the rest of the period to finish. There will be no conferring with the person sitting next to you. This is an exam, if you have read your new textbook and finished the assigned coursework for this summer I am sure this will be easy for you." He smiled manically and paused gazing out at us through his milky eyes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER…

Review please


	4. Chapter 3 Potions Part II: Coronel Musta...

The Closest Thing Potions Part II: Cornel Mustard strikes back….

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

* * *

As he hands the test to me I looked down briefly at it and groan inwardly. 

_Question 1: Asphodel is the key ingredient of which potion?_

_Question 2: Mimbulus Mimbletonia is native to which country of Europe_

_Question 3: Who invented the Pepperup Potion and when did he live_

The questions went on for over two pages and were obviously meant to damage our spirits. I sighed, picked up my quill and started in.

An hour later, I was blowing on the page so the ink would dry, when Snape yelled quills down. I placed my test face down in the corner of my desk and closed up my inkbottle. He came around with a paper and quill scribbling something at each desk before he arrived at hers. "Ms. Martin, Mr. Wood I trust that you know that there are no switches to this seating chart now that you are here, no matter how …foul your …relationship may get…" he sneered. 'wait he doesn't, he couldn't think,…' I desperately thought, thought I could see my thoughts clearly echoed on Wood's face. "Were not…. us? …I don't even know her…" he said embarrassed.

"What I think Mr. Wood is trying to say is that there is no 'relationship' and that both of us would personally would rather work alo…." I started to stay alone before the Professor cut me off. "Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting a teacher. I have no care for your trivial concerns about what is thought of the meaning of the word relationship or whom you would rather work with. You will remain in the seat you are in for the rest of the year and that is final." He said in a toxic tone that leaked poison with every word. He snatched up our tests and left.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling, slouching in my chair, and asked god why he thought it so funny to torture me this way. For some reason I didn't get an answer to this question, simply a sign that we were allowed to leave. I grabbed my stuff and hightailed it out of there. Not looking at Wood, or my other classmates, who were still gossiping over what Snape had said. 'I bet by the end of the day the seventh year will have me and wood doing the dance in …the storage closet with…. A CONDOM….DUN DUN DUN' I thought thinking about the rumors that would be flying, while still at temping to have a sense of humor (not to mention forget the gruesome amount of my summer I had spent playing Clue with my little brother) . I laughed at myself and strutted along to charms where at least I'd be able to see Ana.

* * *

like or didn't like let me know REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 4 Death to Teenyboppers

The Closest Thing Chapter 4: Death to teenyboppers

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

* * *

I arrived at charms pretty late, due to the fact that it was located on the utterly opposite side of the school. Luckily though, Ana was able to secure our normal seats that we've had every year since…. forever. The rest of my class ushered in quickly behind me and we were silent as Flitwick began the lesson. 

Being a single, as us upper classes call it, I was looking forward to getting out of there quickly. Once you reach 6th year, you are required to take three classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and History. One day you had it singularly, which was a lecture day, the next time class meet it was back to back and was a learning day, where they taught new spells, charms, potions which were always hands on.

Since Charms was the one exception to this rule, we always had singles, which I don't believe to be too awfully bad, as it wasn't that interesting of a class. Sure we got to learn new spells and charms, but the reports that came afterwards were taxing and dreadfully boring. Today's class was simply a review of last year's material. "Class please summon one of these quills," professor Flitwick said in his normal squeaky mousy voice as he set out a set of quills on his oversized desk.

I sighed and looked at Ana and rolled my eyes upward and quickly did the charm. In true slacker fashion, the rest of the class had troubles doing the wand work so Ana and me started to talk. I told her how I was stuck with loser boy in potions.

"And to add insult to injury he said he doesn't know me, even though was complete ass to me when I transferred. How can you not remember someone you tortured relentlessly for 2 months?" I ranted. "I think the question is more how can you remember one person you tortured relentlessly for 2 months from the 200 you tortured adamantly for years? Isn't it better that he forgot about you and then play stupid pranks on you for the last year and half?" "Yeah, I suppose, but that still doesn't make me not want to bash his head in with a broom." I said sarcastically as Flitwick began to start something new. I slouched back in my chair somewhat angry that Ana had come out right once again and I waited boredly for the end of charms.

* * *

After we had finally been given the signal to leave, I was finally able to pack up my stuff, and set off to lunch. Lunch was notoriously the hour of the forgotten homework. We'd grab quick something from the great hall and then head for the library. As we got to the library, we noticed a bunch of first years in our seat, and after considering our rights and responsibilities as the seventh years, we decided not to force them out like the rest of the haughty kids in our year, and instead chose a small table between the W and X section. 

I was just about to start in my potions essay when the jerk of the hour started walking towards me. "Martin." He said nodding in my direction like the over confident 1950's greaser wanna be that I knew deep inside he wanted to be. It was of course the quote on quote-great Oliver Wood, in case it was that hard to forget his name. I looked at Ana, and she just raised her eyebrows and stared back down at her arithmetic book.

He smiled this smirky half grin, down at me and said hello. I just stared out at him like he was insane. He seemed nervous as he started to speak in his rustic Scottish voice. "Umm…sorry to bother you …but..um.. I was wondering what you want to do about the potions essay?" I was very confused at this moment and it wasn't till he tried to explain that it was a partner essay did I realize how awful Snape was. "Didn't you hear him say that you have to work with your partner?" he said questioning me, I nodded my head slowly. No wanting to admit that a quidditch player, a jock no less, was smarter than me and or even knew something that I didn't. "I just thought I'd do the first foot of parchment, from about 1682-1880 and that you'd do from 1880 to now." I stated evenly and somewhat coldly, smiling wickedly inside my brain at my quick thinking. 'Ten points for not seeming like an idiot in front of the king of the morons!' "You can do that can't you?" I said asking in a way that perhaps might have sounded like I was saying his competency level was comparative to... say ...an ant. "aye.. that's fine…just wasn't sure at first…well see you later I suppose." He simply said as he turned and headed out the door.

Ana and I both stared after him in shock. "See you later?" I asked Ana. "Did he not guess through my irritated tone, my horrible body language, and overall demeanor that I despise him to the depths of his overly quiddtch obsessed soul?" "I thought you were quite cool, boarding on the realm of ice queen." She said matter of factly. "If I was him I certainly would be running off somewhere to hide from él Martín." She said saying my name with a Spanish flare. I laughed out right, earning a glance from Madam Pince.

It wasn't a scowl that most students received; Madam Pince wasn't mean as most students actually thought. She is quite pleasant actually; we had joined her for tea on several occasions when I first arrived and she always offers us sweets when we go to see her on the weekends. She merely keeps up the stern librarian façade for the purpose of getting her books back on time. A clever disguise if I ever saw one.

The bell prevented us from getting into any more trouble so we both scattered out though the wide stone archways towards the first floor. We walked quickly down the marble steps and ran the extra bit into McGonagall's classroom luckily right before she herself walked in.

The afternoon passed quickly through Transfiguration and Ancient Runes, both with whom I noticed with displeasure with Wood and his cronies. The Fab 5 the called themselves, which reminded me more of a bunch of screaming teenyboppers, then the pack of jocks and pranksters they were.

The group consisted of Percy Weasley, the resident nerd to most, but to my over observant self it was clear that he was the mastermind behind his ghoulish troops. Aldan Bishop and Gavin Randall, the original pranksters and slacker members of the five, were the head of the Gryffindor prank squad (my wording, of course there is no such thing) with such known admirers as George and Fred Weasley, who adamantly tried, with out succession, to claim the role as king of the prank. After those notorious swindlers came Landon Harris, the one and the only Gryffindor man-whore, with his pretty boy face, wavy locks and I admit totally ripped abs he was a one-man party (that is of course if you didn't mind his level 2 IQ). Lastly of course was Oliver Wood himself, the big dumb jock plain and simple. For years they had indulged in the life of the great as Gryffindor's 'nice guys.' Now in there last year I couldn't wait to see what these five were going to lynch off others in the real world. I personally knew that they wouldn't amount to more than hobos so I was content in my status below them on the Hogwarts totem pole. Not a loser, but not a slime bucket, chalks one up to being average.

Regardless of the jocks that encompassed my class I was quite glad with my Monday. It ended with a remarkable meal of roast beef and potatoes, a far cry from easy mac. (Since we had moved to England, we have yet to buy new cookware, my mother seemed to think that the pots and pans that got lost in route to London would turn up any day so Easy mac was pretty much the only thing we could make.)

The rest of the night was spent working on my half of the aforementioned potions essay and other assorted homework at my desk in the dormitory. Ana was off in the library so I really didn't have anyone to talk to. The rest of the girls in my year were downstairs in the common room. They asked me to come study with them, like they have every year since I got here, but I politely declined like always. The common room is far to busy and noisy for homework and more accustomed to socialization. It was nice and cozy with my small candle alight on my small desk area and I found the silence somewhat comforting as I slowly and carefully completed everyone piece of homework, a definite first. By the time it was nine I was changed into a pair of sweats and a tee and curled up with my copy of Catcher in the Rye in my feather bed where I slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Please Review 

A/N: not sure if they have easy mac in England and the scheduling of classes at Hogwarts so I sort of made up my based on many theories created my own idea of what it might have been like. I know it might not be exactly correct so please forgive me ahead of time.. o ya and this paragraph form is really odd but my computer sucks and can't fix it so i guess you all are stuck with it


	6. Chapter 5 Of Quiddith and Forgotten Home...

The Closest Thing Of Quidditch and Forgotten Homework

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather slowly as I grew accustomed to Ana's constant absence in most of my classes. Everyday we shared only one class together, the rest were spent otherwise separated by our different interests. By the time I knew it it was Friday morning. It was one of those days that I just knew was going to end up being a no good horrible very bad day so I thought I might as well hide out under the covers till the day blew over. Unfortunately for me though, Ana coaxed me out with the promise of food.To my dismay,by the time I had found a clean shirt that was only partial wrinkledand tied my tie on wrong I was already late for potions. Any thoughts of warm scones were smothered by the thoughts of Snape and the gruesome Oliver Wood. 

I was the last one to arrive, luckily before Snape himself and i exhasted from runningall the was proceeded toalmost physically threw myself in my wooden chair, causing it to creak with a disagreeable shudder as if to break for my impertinence. I sighed and propped my uniformed school bag against the leg of the table. My so called partner was busy making some Hufflepuff slut behind me flush and giggle incessantly as he obviously skirted around asking her out.

After about a minute or so I began to grow agitated with this. High-pitched giggling is one of my biggest pet peeves on days when I don't have gigantic migraines that make me feel like I got really drunk and got ran over by a delivery trunk but somehow don't remember, so it was needless to say today I was on ready to kill with whatever was most readily available. For I split millisecond I considered my quill as a viable option, but on the point of discovering its remarkably dull point I simply turned around in my chair to face the two.

"Look," I said regularly in a calm deadly voice that properly showed my willingness to beat them to a pulp. "He likes you, you like him, so stop with the inane giggling and just bloody find a time to shag that works for both of you and be done for Merlin's sake because you are seriously not helping my migraine from hell and if it doesn't get better because of the two of you incessantly twittering I swear by all the stars in the sky you will not make it through this class period so please if you have any brain cells in your inflated brains refrain from whatever it was you were doing."

The two looked at me like I had three heads spluttering out of my head (which suddenly made me wish I had three heads to give each 1/3 of my migraine and cut the pain. but anyways..) Of course on cue Snape slunk into the room glaring his eyes of steels, unfortunately at me. "Ms. Martin ten points from Gryffindor for an unseemly interruption to the start of my class." I simply shut my eyes briefly, trying to gain control of my thoughts because I knew I had neither the energy nor the stature to argue with this man.

He seemed not to care at all about how I would react in any case and instead asked to take out our essays to pass in. I reached into my bag and easily found the smooth parchment paper with my half of the work. I turned towards Oliver completely unaffected by my long lengthy rant towards him, though it seemed like he still was as he had a blush that covered his face completely like a man that had been dipped in Pepto Bismol. "so…" I said tiredly trying to get him to come out of his embarrassment. "Where's your half?" he looked even more sheepish towards me. I groaned out loud realizing he wasn't embarrassed about my speech but because he didn't have his half. "You stupid insolent jock, all you had to do was write a foot, a foot! If you couldn't manage your brain around it you should had the decency to tell me you weren't going to do it so I could have!" I whispered angrily at him. "You can't just waltz in here and make me fail because you are incompetent! If you spent less time in the air on a stupid broomstick and more time in the library, maybe you wouldn't be in this position! How can we hand in half a paper? There isn't a point!" I didn't notice that as I went I had steadily gotten louder and was now standing bearing over Oliver like I could choke him until he looked like a blueberry.

Snape hovered next to me frowning more than usual. "I know your other teachers look favorably upon because you are Gryffindor's, but I will not stand for these disruptions in my class not matter the house. Detention for both of you, I will owl you the date on which you should arrive." he stated coldly. I sat down, to angry to be embarrassed and slumped in my chair. I sighed 'and my mother wonders why I hate jocks.' I thought as Snape continued on.

I was grateful for a split second after we were released to be out of the dense air in the potions classroom until I realized that I had muggle studies the next period and I remembered how horrible it had been Tuesday. It wasn't because the class was particularly hard. In fact it was my best class. In America instead of offering muggle studies we are required to take our year prior to our enrollment in a muggle high school environment. We learn basic muggle skills and objects while taking a more in depth look at the culture, such as music, art, style, traditions. The kind of things you couldn't learn in schools from textbooks. Unfortunately for me, since my parents regarded divination as a worthless class they required me to take the course offered at Hogwarts, assuming that English and Americans would still be seen as different from a magical standpoint. This was proven depressingly inaccurate when I meet Professor Arundel for the first time.

Gruesomely old, Professor Arundel's face looked like it was being pulled towards the ground by some burly magnetic power force and he was gifted with small blurryeyes that were clear and souless like. His hair and thin with the grandfather comb over look and he was as equally monotone as he was forgetful, the fact that he remembered where his classroom was a surprise to me. Everyday he had to ask us what we had gone over the last class period because he simply had no clue what was actually going over. Not to mention he barely knew the material himself, just Tuesday he had to ask if we knew what a Laptop was, claiming that it wasn't taught in his school. Well of course his schooling was outdated and he wasn't up to date with modern technology he probably went to school before cars even existed. Today was certain to ring true.

I walked into the small classroom and took a seat in the left of the two neatly divided rows. Unlike the potions room, we had actually desks, which opened upwards on creaky hinges for storage of various materials. The particular one I had claimed was engraved vigorously on the insides by some obvious starry-eyed teenager with the initials CD plastered all over inside rather quirkily drawn hearts. I threw my textbook and a few quills inside and let go of the top, allowing it to snap back down creating a resounding echo that swept through the empty room. I was sadly the first one in the room, due to my enormous amounts of pent up anger, so my frustrations weren't heard by any living soul.

I sat there tapping my hands on the desk impatiently, silently kicking my self for my failed theory that the faster I did things that the faster the time would go by. Finally students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor started to trickle in slowly and loudly. I grabbed my head and wished for Tylenol, pure and easy relief, magic cures were all potions and I've always felt more sick after taking them from the pure disgusting taste and the feel of rubber cement sliding down my throat. I will take my chance with a migraine any day.

As I waited for class to start, I noted the absence of my now archenemy of death and smiled hoping he had meet by a particularly disagreeable spider and meet his very own untimely death. My evil thoughts were killed the moment he trudged through the door. To my dark sides content, he looked down and out, as he should, so my smile remained on my face until he sat behind me next to Landon Harris.

Fifteen minutes later I was still glaring at the wall and wondering how long it takes a 70 old man to walk up one flight of stairs when I finally heard the door open slowly. I turned to see the horror that was Professor Arundel and was confronted with a younger man in his early 30's. He wasn't much taller then myself, with wavy auburn hair and deep green eyes as green as a lime. His face had nothing else particularly noticeable yet his face seemed to remind of something or someone that I just couldn't but my finger on…..

Have the second half of this written but I am evilly holding it hostage until such time as three reviews are nicely stored in my e-mail. Thus meaning the more you review the more likely I am to post the next part ME


	7. Chapter 6 Movies and scottish sex gods

**The Closest Thing Of Quidditch and Forgotten Homework**

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

**A/N:** sorry I know I said I was going to post this as soon as I got three reviews but my computer had a virius and was down for the last couple days so my apologizes and with out further ado…

* * *

He walked up to the head of the small class and sat but a book on the table. He turned to face us cheerfully with a youthful grin upon his face. It was then that I knew he was. And of course on this bad day I couldn't just keep this thought to myself, I practically yelled " Your James Handlen!" out to nobody in particular, not even stopping to wonder what James Handlen, keeper for the Scottish National Team, hero of all-Scots, honorary sex symbol, and notably the most eligible bachelor in Europe, would possibly want to be in Hogwarts for. "You know who Handlen is?" said Oliver from behind me in this annoying tone of voice that some said 'perhaps there is hope for this silly American with no brain' which made me look back and glare at him as if he were standing trail for killing my entire family for a Popsicle.

"Of course I know who Handlen is, any person with half a brain would know who James Handlen is. Alas, you don't fit anywhere near the description of someone with half a brain so I don't expect you too." I said frostily nether caring to discuss or look at the half-wit that sat opened mouthed behind my lovely self. This little comment by Oliver however inconsequential to him personally helped my conscious justice my harsh words before I was even starting to feel bad about them. He was a jock and his stereotype always assumed that anyone that had a decent level of intelligence knew nothing about sports and were hardly good at anything but school. I resented this label of my personality with the fiery passion of a thousand sweltering suns and it just went to show how people consistently try to judge on what they see. People are so much more complex and deeper than just the outside edges that we prick in our short lives. Oliver and his type don't know me, and his remarks only helped show his shallowness.

Landon Harris, not too subtly was then heard to whisper to his shocked friend as he tried to break the ice "Wow, she's a real firecracker that one is, I bet she's real good in the…" The teacher cleared his throat before he had the chance to finish his sentence. Of course had he actually finished he would have found himself in far more pain then he had ever experienced in his puny life, so he was lucky that the presumed James Handlen started to talk over his echoing whispers

"Ok, let's all settle down." He said urging with his hand for the class to sit down and shut up. "As the lady in the back so nicely informed you, I am James Handlen, but for the reminder of this year I would wish that you kindly call me Professor Handlen. Unfortunately professor Arundel has taken seriously ill and cannot perform his scholarly duties so I will be taking his place." He said calmly.

"But what about Quidditch?" was heard from a far distant slacker in the back of the classroom, driven out of his normal slumber by his curiosity of the famous keeper. "Ahh there is much more to life then quidditch and I'm afraid my left shoulder was wounded during the pre-season and I was unable to play in any case. Professor Dumbledore kindly offered me this job, knowing my secret wish of returning to Hogwarts." He smiled with a fondness as he said the schools name as if he belonged there and was returning home instead of being the actual stranger.

"Now, if I remember Professor Arundel I'm pretty sure that he has probably taught you close to anything he could remember, which is pretty much a dismal amount, so I think we shall begin anew. Firstly I will have you stop reading that ridiculous book. I'm sure we all know what a plug is by our seventh year and it is time for some real in depth knowledge of Muggles. So today instead of lecturing we will be experiencing a real muggle past-time. So just follow me." He said in a very attractive Scottish accent that was thick and soft like the purest handmade butter. He swept out of the classroom expectantly while most of us just stared at the door, which was now creaking shut silently in his wake. I nether wanting to hang out along with losers and jocks grabbed my stuff and walked out leaving the wide opened mouthed students still sitting in their chairs as they watched me leave. As soon as I reached the door I heard the squeaking of chairs as people rushed to follow. (I hate when people follow others some people seriously need to get minds of their own.)

Professor Handlen, as he was now known, led us on a brief walk through an assortment of back halls until he came to an empty hallway. He stopped, and proceeded to pace three times past a door thinking and uttering something under his breath. Finally he stopped and eagerly opened the door to this unmarked room. The inside was dark to our surprise until the professor lit up his wand to reveal rows of foldable chairs facing a blank screen.

My eyes lit up suddenly realizing what we would be experiencing. I had seen a muggle movie theater once before and it was utterly striking to see it so eloquently displayed in Hogwarts no less. The seats were rich scarlet with a deep rich faux velvet feel. Each seat was supplied with a small bag of buttery golden popcorn and a small coke to go with sitting on the arms of the comfy looking chairs.

I scored myself a seat next to the wall, which was strangely even cloth to the touch like a muggle theater would be and settled in for a treat. Though having only viewed only one movie in a theater, I was a huge fanatic of old movies from the star struck Hollywood era when romance and old-fashioned traditions were still hard kept. I admit deep within I was a romantic who loved to dream of some man dressed variably in suits or jeans would sweep me off my feet into that love you until I die love that couldn't be more rare or beautiful.

To my rare luck that day, mr. Handlen had choose just such a movie, An Affair to Remember, starring the famous Cary Grant. Never had there been a more favorite movie that I had seen. Both fated for marriage, they fell forbiddingly in love that could only cause tragedy. It was a classic and was mostly obviously a great choice for people who had never seen a movie before. I sighed as I settled in to my seat as the music rolled out with a content smile spread upon my face until an ominous shape literally fell into the seat next to me.

In the dark I couldn't see who it was, but as he threw his arm around my shoulders and leaned in close I began to have an idea. "So Martin," he said with a smooth English voice. "What did Oliver do to make you so bitchy towards him?" I rolled my eyes realizing that only one guy would have the balls to one, be this close to a girl he didn't know and two call her bitchy at the same time. "Firstly Harris," I said irritably, "I am not a human hanger, I personally don't appreciate you dragging your arm over me as if I was your cheesy last minute date to prom whom you picked up off some back alley whorehouse. Two, after causing my headache to swell to twice its size, then receive detention, and fail a crucial essay all in one day, I fell I have a right to be quote on quote bitchy to Oliver and who ever I damn want. Thirdly, since when do you care anyways? Don't you have some floozy to chase or something?

"Hey, Oliver's my friend alright! He is really put out, he seems kind of depressed and I just wanted to know what he did to deserve all the crap I've heard you gave him."

I rolled my eyes; "Yeah-right, Wood is depressed over something some meaningless girl said to him in potions class." "Well so depressed was a bad word." "Perhaps!" I said coldly trying to ignore the pest besides me. "Look Oliver didn't do the potions…" he started "Shut up will you, unlike you I happen to enjoy this movie and you are ruining every aspect of it for me. I don't care about Wood so will you please ether leave or be quiet." I hissed trying to shrink down, hoping to magically disappear. For some reason my wording worked and he didn't say another word through out the movie…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 7 Lazy Saturdays

The Closest Thing Lazy Saturdays

"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?

OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books

* * *

A/N: this is your official HEADS UP! I might change the viewpoint to 3rd person in a chapter in the new future if anyone is morally opposed to this suggestion feel free to tell me cause if no one is I will take it as a go ahead….

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Ana said cruelly as she smacked me with my own feather pillow that she had snatched from underneath my once sleeping head. I remained motionless and simply rolled over enough to face the devilish fiend who had awaken my from my snow-white slumber. "I don't want to go to class…tell them I got …tuberculosis and have to stay in bed for a day. It'll take them at least that much time to look up what it is and by then maybe I will actually have it.." I muttered to while shoving my face in to the mattress.

I attempted to grab the covers and haul them over my head in desperate attempt to block out the light emanating from the small windows in the circular tower but was swatted away from them by my evil friend. 'How that much light is coming from one damn puny window is beyond me' I thought grumpily sitting up and shading my eyes from the glare.

"You can't have TB today, its Saturday, besides Madam Pomfrey is half-muggle she knows what tuberculosis and would likely give you some disgusting potion that looks like shit just because you lied and she knows it and then it would probably kill you and you would die and I would loose my best friend and then I would be sad and die as well." She rambled all in on breath. "So come on," she urged. "Get your ass out of bed, not I'm the mood to die today." I groaned into the pillow that now lay in a suffocating position over me as I was sprawled out as if to play the part of the dead corpse in one of those overly rated crime show type way (you know the ones which depict Muggles using fancy machines to find 'evidence' which 50 of the time ends up helping convict the wrong guy and they end up looking like complete idiots. Of course It wasn't the mailman who doesn't deliver post in their area code and had never even met her! It was just the psychotic sister who'd been in jail for 25 years for killing her mother. Who could have guessed….)

"Wait, its Saturday?" I said sitting straight up in bed, as if Orlando Bloom had suddenly decided to grace this unworthy room with his godly presence, my mind was suddenly erect and soaking in the sweet joy and pure relief of the word Saturday. It was if someone had suddenly lifted the 200 pound midget that I had unknowing been carrying on my shoulders off and the groggy fog which had loomed over the day had bloomed into clear skies and puffy white cotton balls bouncing merrily along. "Ya Eli, Saturday normally follows Friday, its kind of weird that way…"she said like I was this crazy insane person who had possessed her best friend.

Suddenly it all came flowing back…Potions, Wood, Detention, Professor Handlen, and Harris… every gruesome detail of my day came rushing back. For a second I almost felt remorseful for my behavior, 'I mean I really didn't have to be THAT cruel, did I?' I pondered it for a millisecond, trying to put myself in Wood's place would I feel bad? Did I have too? 'Yes' I finally decided. The truth always hurts but Mr. tough quidditch guy should get over it quickly. If I were in his position I wouldn't have minded because I would have rightfully deserved it. I smiled leaving my regrets in the past were all dreaded things go (well they should anyways according to my man Buddha) and reluctantly popped out of bed and to my trunk to pull out some clothes.

Most people at Hogwarts hardly ever wear many muggle robes, but alas my muggle high school training had branded the concept of jeans so far into my brain that its now scarred flesh urns for the rough freeness of its gorgeous twisted fibers. Jeans are my anti-Satan and thriving life source of comfyness. Today I grabbed my favorite pair of faded blue jeans, which were worn to with in an inch of their life and a warm white woolen sweater. I danced in front of the mirror shoving my reddish brown hair into various positions. My hair is about shoulder length give or take a few inches and is wavy. It's an pain to deal with because it never lies flat and straight, but it never really curls ether so pretty much the only way I wear it is in a plain ponytail. Today was no different, after 15 minutes of putting it up, tugging it down, combing and trying to straighten it I finally surrendered and threw it up in an effortless manner. I quickly survyed my appearance one last time to make sure that I didn't actually look as much like a grungy, shower deprived, manic as felt, before I grabbed my Hogwarts cloak, the one essential in my wardrobe, and waited patiently for Ana to find her tarot cards and we began are early morning skip to the grand hall.

When we arrived, people began to whisper up in down the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. I decided not to notice and just sat down with a scone and steaming cup of coffee. Coffee was always an invigorating lift; no coffee ever tasted the same at Hogwarts. Every day new kinds of coffee beans were ground to provide a spontaneous treat for the student body. Today's caffeinated treat tasted of a pleasant Argentinean goodness that smelled so excellent I couldn't help just sitting there with it five inches from my face.

"Didn't your doctors ever tell you that getting high first thing in the morning is bad for you?" Ana half laughed as she pointed to my coffee mug. "Yeah." I replied, "They've always said its much better to do it at night when your nose has had time to wake up and enjoy it." I joked sarcastically as she laughed at me. Looking at the ceiling and finding us in good weather I proposed a journey to the lake. Ana heartily agreed. And we rose to leave. As we walked out of the great hall, I subsequently knocked into a 1st year Gryffindor girl. She starred at me for a few seconds, eyes popping out of her head like I was the grim before scampering away.

"Scaring first years now are we Martin?" said a voice from my far left, I reeled around to see the baby blue eyes of Aldan Bishop and the now venomous site of Landon with a pin that said blatantly in flashing gold letters "HEARTEN UP MARTIN!" with a smirk that read, haha you pathetic creature every is going to be laughing at you today. Little did he know me…

"Wow, nice pin," I said civilly in a sincere kind voice. "I've always wanted my own support group to cheer me on, but really guys this is to much." "Yeah…" said Bishop looking more confused then ever. Apparently not many people generally thanked him for trying to make them mad. "However I know how much it means for you and your groupies to be the 'el centro' of the universe so I suppose I don't mind." Ana was giggling behind me so I rapped up my happy façade and simply stated in my sweetest and kindest of voices, "well me and my co-evil conspirator are off for a walk so I must bid you both adieu and pray hopelessly that I never see your smirking faces again," and then we were off through those towering grand oak doors leaving the boys to barely grasp the bluntness is my shining words.

Now smiling gleefully we headed off about the glimmering lake. It wasn't a clear day, no day in the back hills of England in the autumn is ever clear of a gray cloud, yet the air was moist and warm, swirling around us with a summer breeze that was unfamiliar to the season. After much deliberation on the chosen tree, we finally ended up beneath a tall pine on the side of the rocky cliff overlooking the water. It wasn't long before a rousing game of exploding snap began and the afternoon began to waste away into the past.

The afternoon passed quickly enough as we frittered away playing for hours as we had nothing better to do before ascending towards the castle at near dusk for an early dinner.

* * *

Read and review all you awesome chicas (and possible chicos)

O ya ..

P.S. sorry that it's a tad on the short side between major writers block, going to mexico and all this other crap that I've been up to haven't had the time but don't worry…will be more dedicated promise


	9. Chapter 8 Roomates and Wishes

**Chapter 8: Roomates and Wishes**

_by FromthedepthsofDreams_

_You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?_

_OW/OC rated pg-13 for language and just to be safe._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books_

* * *

I slowly the touched the tip of wand to the wick of the last white candle and set it on the evenest part of the musty red rug that could be found being careful lest it tip and set the room on fire. All around our dorm, my roommates had lit a variety of white candles varying in shape and size collected over the years from various school parties, feasts, and classes for our own purposes. The light provided little light in the darkened room but a dim glow that seemed to rise from all different points of the room, the ceiling including tonight as a few of the floating candles had been dragged upward by a large draft.

As we all finished we convened rather seriously in a circle evenly spread out, each girl acting as a one point of the star of a pentagon lined in flower petals focused towards the small wooden box in the center. It looked exactly like you would expect a treasure chest to look except it was small no bigger then six inches wide and four tall. It was a dark brown wood, what I kind I'm really not sure, not being a tree expert myself. Embellished on the cover in mysterious glistening gold was the same emblem that we had replicated around ourselves. It was a pentagon shining, emitting a soft glow on our all faces. We all stared at it, feeling comfort in just listening to the silence, as if below it we could hear the magic emanating from the box and ourselves.

Teleri spoke first, as was characteristic, always the leader. She was fierce looking, with untamed wild red hair that seemed to rival her empowering green eyes. Her skin was Irish fair and smooth with out a blemish of any kind be it acne or scar. Her face was serious and headstrong; her cheek bones high-class and defined. She looked flawless to the naked eye, despite the grave face she masked herself with, but nothing is ever what it appears.

When I first met her, coming in fresh and new from America, she seemed to be this untouchable, unattainable go-getter. She always had the perfect grades, prefect of Gryffindor, athletic, and involved with everything at Hogwarts, from the elite wizards chess club to the Society for Chocolate Frog Trading Cards (quite a bit more popular than one would think). I and every other Gryffindor had her pegged for Head Girl, until her breakdown during our 6th year. For everything one thing I had found perfect and flawless in her nature, I found a piece of despair and trouble; fragments of safely kept flaws. She was closet case of obsessive compulsiveness; no matter what she was doing she had to have complete control over. It got so bad last year that it got to the point where she refused to leave the dormitory for classes or even food. Nobody knew of the situation expect for Professor McGonagall and the rest of us girls that roomed with her. It wasn't long before people began to wonder why the schools goody two shoes wasn't making her regular appearances for club meetings and classes. Us roomies never told anyone what happened, but come to think of it we were never very social outside our small group anyways.

I was most surprised one day when a letter came from her parents; she'd always told me that they were living in Africa, where, due to the complex nature of jungles and their hot climate, even magical communication was deemed impossible. However this letter was not from Africa, this letter had a return address of a flat in the up scale parts of London. It wasn't hard to overhear the content, her parents had sent a howler no less. They did not send their support or love but complained of her inadequacy to receive top marks in her all of her courses and to chide her on the selfishness that she was displaying by ruining the family name with her 'silliness.' Turns out that her family was never in Africa, just too completely absorbed in them to bother with their own flesh blood.

Before hearing that letter, I admit I hadn't always treated her kindly. To be truthful I'd been secretly annoyed, yes maybe even a bit jealous of Teli, but I've gotten over it now. We've both overcame our hidden emotions and became true friends. Teleri is better too, still the leader, but only in very downplayed situations.

"This may be the last time we do this, so lets try to be serious, we don't want another pillow fight like last year." She said and everyone unanimously looked at me, "What?" I asked guilty, "it wasn't like we weren't done anyways, sides I still stand my story." I said a manner of fact. "Eli, you said that a secret agent spy owl, dressed in an invisibility cloak, was sent from Slytherin to swoop in here and throw YOUR pillow at Jessica to start a war between us so they could have the opportunity, while we were divided to finally win the House Cup," mocked Scarlett in a doubtful tone. "Hey, just because you're a non-believer doesn't make me any less right, you just wait, one day the whole world will know how smart I really am." I said in jest, pretending to be serious to back up my story. "Right El, and I suppose that'll all be coming out when you're Minister of Magic right?" laughed Jessica, who had been a silent onlooker till this point. "Nope," I said a grin creeping out from behind my mask of solemnity, "and it's _Ministress_ of Magic to you."

Laughter ensued and as the general chatter slowly dwindled, Teleri slowly opened the box, as a child would, savoring the moment of opening the last package on Christmas. The box was one of things that commanded it's presence known with the kind of awe widening glowing that one would see like rays of light echoing of a piece of golden treasure. We all were thoughtful as Tel retrieved a special quill from inside the box.

The quill was feather from the wing of a jobberknoll, small and blue it wasn't very common to find outside of a potions lab. Jobberknoll's are unique creatures, never making a sound until they are about to die, when they let out a scream that holds every sound they have ever heard. Their feathers have only ever been used for memory potions till us, but I suppose our use as a quill involved something to the effects of the box.

That box held every memory since we had arrived, in a sense it was the Gryffindor sisterhood; it held every high time, and every low, it held our secrets, our passions, and more importantly our desires. It had happened every year since I had arrived, we would sit in this same pentacle and inserted three wishes into the box. It was if we were placing a part of our souls in a sacred place, where together they could lie and record our hidden thoughts.

Each aspiration was made for the school year ahead and never with out any point or reason. Each desire stood for apart of who we were, our minds, hearts, and souls. I'm sure I'm not the only one with the unanswered question of why these three, why not the traditional mind, body, and soul, but it has never been asked. Just as it has never been asked why we did our same ritual every year. These questions, and feelings weren't meant to be answered; they were designed to be discovered. In truth I enjoyed the mystery of being apart of something deep and real.

I picked up my three small pieces of parchment as the quill came into my hands. It was smaller than most quills, which should have made it harder to use, yet it felt natural and soft in my hands. The ink flowed from the pen, so it required no ink well. It was sparkling royal blue as I etched each word in carefully before fading into regular plain old ink the moment my hand left the page, as if the paper was absorbing all the magic in the words.

Folding up my words I hastily placed each creased piece into the box where I watched my words slowly incinerate in a flash of cool blue flames...

* * *

_A/N: ok this chapter is a little more serious and a little it odd from the normal pace of this story but I felt it necessary to explain more about how Eli gets along with her roommates and the kind of relationship and things that they do at Hogwarts. I know I didn't tell you her wishes but you will find them out in the end… it ties in…also if you're confused about this chapter it is just basically a ritual that they all do as friends to set out their goals for the year and become closer together….not a cult or anything…was inspired by the sisterhood of the traveling pants in a way……._


	10. Chapter 9 The Accidental Drug Induced Es

_The Closest Thing-Chapter # Unknown: The Accidental Drug Induced Escapades of Mr. Oliver James Wood._

_"You're the beauty that is deeper, than eyes can merely see. The closest thing to perfect, but the farthest thing from me." The great Oliver Wood finds the girl of his dreams the only problem is she despises him. Can he win her over or will she forever judge him by his faults instead of the beauty the lies beneath?OW/OC_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this except for those characters, places, and themes not present in any of JKR's books_

_A/N: Oh yeah! Time for a new POV groupies! We're not going to talk about how long it bloody took to get this thing out, I've got some personal issues all my own. In any case welcome to the mind of the one and only Oliver James Wood. (don't know if that's his real middle name but with all deductions made that is what he shall be named.) Excuse me if I start to sound unlike a boy I have never written from a male's perspective.

* * *

_

**_Oliver POV_**

At breakfast I started reviewing last years plays, trying to think of new ways to improve our goal scoring methods. "Wood, give it a rest, it's not like you haven't gone over every play twice already," joked Alden. I shrugged him off and continued on in my thoughts. It's not like I don't enjoy making up plays, it's what I'm best at besides actually playing, but I really hate being labeled as obsessive by my friends.

It's my responsibility as team captain to do all that I can to make our team stand out from the rest. Everyone has weaknesses and my job, as their captain, is to find them and work around them, and believe me its not that easy. I'd already had two other chances at the house cup and realizing that I've only one more year to show my team, the school, the scouts and more importantly my father that I can do it; that I can bring Gryffindor the house cup. This is my one chance to be noticed by the pros. I have to win it this year

"Oi, Oliver, ye hear about that oaf Malfoy." Said Landon, purposely trying to stir me out of my thoughts. "Aye I did," I said giving in to my roommates and coming out of my own world. "Harry told me he reckons the little bugger's faking it. Madame Pomfrey can fix mostly anything." " Aye, well if he's arm is hurt, even a little it will give us the advantage." "Not that you need to be worried about, Harry is about as good as it gets." "I guess, but then again you never know what will go wrong…" I trailed off as a sudden hushed whisper began to fall over the table. I looked confused, until I saw her walking through the archway, arm looped unceremoniously with Ariana Stewart.

She was smiling as always, purposely in her own little world, ignoring the rest of us. She never associated with the rest of the school, in a way she was far more exclusive then we ever were. She had friends, but she never strayed outside of them. Never dated anyone of us, never laughed with us, or took part in our celebrations, not even quidditch. She was different than the rest of us; more accepting of the different, but always shy of the norm. Normal, it seemed was her greatest fear. She was afraid to fit in, afraid of being just another angst hormone driven teenager. I'm not even sure if she was aware of it.

I admit it only to myself but I think she is the greatest thing since quidditch it's self was invented. I wished she'd smile when I was around. I suddenly felt bad about it again. I truly didn't mean to make her get detention, and I definitely deserved her rantings. My friends as always, had been perfect arses to her, and amazingly as always she'd taken it in stride. She was still a lot friendly to them then she was with me. 'I wish I could do something to make her hate me less' I thought sighing loudly, and fumbled my eggs around on my plate, appetite lost. Suddenly I had an idea. "Guard my stuff for me wills ye?" I told Landon before taking off, breakfast and quidditch forgotten, fast enough to avoid their questions.

**_End POV_**

A week had gone by before Oliver could convince his potions master of anything and Arielle still refused to talk to him. Potions was difficult to sit through, her silence spoke the words she couldn't, he could almost feel the heat in her gaze. Finally one day after class he managed to catch her before she left.

"Arielle, I just…I just wanted to apologize for not my part on the potion's essay. I know there isn't any excuse but…. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking. " "Well that's the understatement of the year…"She said sarcastically unable to control the words from rolling off her tongue. He stopped, an unrecognizable emotion blazing in his eyes as she started to walk away; he grabbed hold of her arm. "I've…I've asked Snape to let us make up the essay." "Snape is letting us hand in the essay late?" She said optimistically, forgetting that Oliver still clutched her arm in his hand.

"Well no…" "Then why are you still standing here? Holding my arm no less." She said trying to conceal her bitterness as she shrugged him off. "Well…he said that we could do some extra credit…he said that…if we could actually draw up a proper sleeping draught and he would give us full marks…." He said with a bit of uneasiness. "Well of course he will, cause he knows you have to be a genius to as you English would say it 'bloody' get it right." He smiled genuinely at her, a look that she wasn't familiar with. "Actually, I'm Scottish, but….look, it doesn't take that long to make…if we did it this Friday." "I don't know about you, but I have detention." She said now with unrestrained resentment and she watched the smile slide of his face.

"Well, actually…I convinced McGonagall to let us off the hook…" "Let me guess, McGonagall favorite keeper needed time to go over his play books before his first practice?" she said a tad more spitefully than she meant too. He looked sheepish and didn't say anything. After a short period of awkward silence she spoke, far more quietly and friendly than before. "Well, I suppose we can do it Friday night… you have the ingredients right?" "All of it except some sopophorous beans but I've sent out for some, the should be here by Thursday." He stated in a full sentence, his voice no longer nervous. "Ok, well, I'll get some pointers from Ana on the best way to make it and I'll meet you in the common room after dinner some time…ok?" "Sure" he said joyfully, while walking backwards away from her towards his waiting friends. He waved and then he was gone, leaving Eli dazed and confused.

**_Arielle POV_**

"Wow he talked to Snape." "Yup." "Big, greasy haired, evil buggy eyed Snape?" "Yes one and the same…this is going to be so lame…." "And he did this all for you?" "Not really…I mean this will help his grade too." I said to Ana, later that week, as I waited for Wood.

"Eli, the kid wants to go pro, a potions grade wouldn't matter in the least to him." "I guess...it was the least he could do anyways after what he did." I reasoned, shocked that Ana was actually suggesting that Wood could be nice. "You guess, look at all this kid did to get back into your good graces…he's trying to be nice, the least you could do is lay off the ice queen bit." "What! I can't believe you just said that, I thought we were in this together! Us against them, Socialites vs. the Outcasts, good against evil, society vs. ….us!" "Eli, I'm not taking Wood's side, and don't worry I'm still with you on all that, but look, you don't even know why he didn't do the essay, your just assuming that it was because of quidditch. Sides he seems like he doesn't want to argue about it anymore." "HELLO! This is Oliver Wood were talking about, this is most obviously about quidditch and of course he doesn't want to argue about it because he knows I'm right and he's wrong." "Whether it is or it isn't about quidditch, give the guy a break he obviously knew he's wrong anyways because he is trying to help. So what, one essay, big fucking deal you even get to make it up and he got you off detention-" "Yeah by being McGonagall's pet." "UH! Your impossible to reason with." "Why thank you!" I answered with out my normal sincerity. Wood is definitely not trying to be nice.

She sighed heading over an old red notebook. "Here are my notes, it'll tell you the best way to make the potion and all that jazz." "Thanks." I said as I grabbed them half-heartedly, wishing we hadn't just argued over something as stupid as Oliver Wood.

Just as I was thinking of him, he walked in, and Ana made a dash for it, unwilling to be sucked into helping me. He set the ingredients on the table and gave me his trademarked smirk a signal that he was ready when I was and we jumped into the work ahead.

**_End POV_**

"I thought you said this wasn't going to take that long?" Eli whined as she reclined on her end of the couch. It had been three hours since they had first began, and she was beginning to feel her eyelids droop. The common room had been long emptied and it was only the two of them that remained.

"It doesn't, compared to most potions, besides it's almost done." "Is it? Thank Merlin! I was beginning to think I'd be here when I turned 167." "Ha, like you'd live that long, you'll probably tell a death eater that you think his cloak is 3 years out of style and get hexed into a chicken before you turn 20." "I resent that! You can ask anyone, blue is the new black, and I prefer the words domestic fowl if you don't mind!" He laughed, and continued to stir the potion. She was unexpectedly surprised to find a different Oliver, beneath his normal appearances. He wasn't half bad, and definitely was good at keeping up with her, not skipping a beat. Not that she hated him less; she simply decided she could handle short one-on-one tolerance levels of his jockish insanity every now and then.

"Is it supposed to be giving off blue fog type stuff?" He asked warily looking down at the purple sludge. "Well, according to the notes, yes, but it's says it's supposed to be a light shade of lilac." "How do you get lighter than lilac?" "I don't know…maybe we should test it…" "Do you know how powerful this stuff is? We'd be asleep for days." "Not if you only took a tiny drop!" She argued testily. "Ladies first then." He said with mild disgust, as he peered at the mush like consistency.

"No way José…we'll do it at the same time." She ordered dipping her finger hesitantly in to the pulp like mixture, surprised to find the boiling liquid remarkably cold. She mentioned for Oliver to do the same. "On the count of one…two…three." Oliver quickly put it in his mouth, but Arielle didn't, backing out at the last moment. He cringed in disgust. "How was it?" she asked. "Awful…Hey no fair! You have to have some too." "Fine" she said putting her own finger into her mouth slowly. "Ack…that stuff is nasty." "Tell me about it." A few minutes later the potion had still not taken any effects on either of them

"Wood…. how come I'm not sleepy? Did we take enough?" She said panicking. "Yes, that should have been enough to knock anyone out for a few hours…" "O Merlin, we're going to fail… I knew it was too complicated!" She said falling back on the couch. "No, don't worry, we can try again tomorrow-" "No way, if it didn't work with Ana's notes there is no way we are going to get it to work tomorrow." She sighed. Oliver let out a wide yawn and leaned against the couch. "Let's just go to bed and think about it tomorrow." "Good idea" she started cutting herself off with her own yawn. "See what you made me do…yawning is contagious don't you know….Wood…..Oliver…." She looked over and saw he was asleep. 'I guess he was as tired as me.' She thought. 'I should go upstairs….nah I'll just shut my eyes…and …..sleep here for…. an hour or….'

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**_Arielle's POV_**

I opened my eyes and to the sound of the crackling fire and found myself enveloped by a warm body lying next me. It was warm, and comforting, and I snuggled into it, feeling the warmth and trying to block out the sun that was steadily starting to pour in. I had to admit I liked the feeling of being so close to this person, his arms draped around me. The boy was sleeping soundly and he shifted in his sleep, a small smile on his lips, and he loosened his grip on me 'Wood is very angelic when he sleeps…' I thought to myself. Wait no! Wood is NOT angelic…wait…. WHAT AM I DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO OLIVER! Oh god it's Oliver now…not good….' Here I was on the Gryffindor common room couch snuggled up with no one other than Oliver Wood in a very compromising position and I don't remember how I got there. Panicking, I slowly unwrapped his arms from around my waist, he murmured something but didn't wake up. Slowly I crept away from him, silent with horror that he would stir and I would be caught in probably the most awkward conversation in my life. Luckily I made it soundlessly to the stairs before bounding up them like a cheetah on the prowl.

**_Oliver POV_**

"Wood mate! Wake up! OLIVER!" Yelled a voice in my ear. I sprang up to a seating position, my eyes blinded by light from the windows. A few people drifted about around me, and I realized I was definitely not in my dorm room. "What time is it?" "It's about 7, you fell asleep in the common room." Said Landon laughing. I reached up and wiped my eyes and smoothed out my hair. Suddenly last night came back to me.

_Flashback:_

I woke up, it was still dark, to find a head of red wavy hair invading my right to breathe. I quickly combed it out of my face before realizing who was currently curled up beside me. 'What in Merlin's name was I doing last night…O yes the potion, it must have worked.' I looked down at Arielle; somehow she had fallen over onto my shoulder, and was practically lying on top of me. I looked down at her; she was so beautiful I don't think I'd ever noticed it before. She was understatedly good-looking; you could tell she never wore much make-up. Her looks were natural, something I found, astonishingly enough to me, incredibly attractive.

I swept a curl out of her face; she leaned into my hand still sleeping. I admit to myself that the current position we are entangled in would not look good in the morning. Not that I minded being caught with a girl in my arms, but, this girl would not take it so well and shockingly I cared. Reluctantly I gently, I shook her, trying to wake her up. "Arielle…Arielle…we fell asleep…you need to go to bed…" "mm…I am in bed" "No your still in the common room" "Go to sleep Ollie stop waking me up" She said. Groaned inwardly knowing she probably would still kill me in the morning. I gently positioned her feet on the floor, and attempted to stand her up so I could help her walk. However, instead she pushed me back on to the couch, into a now full lying position, and trapped me between her and the couch. "mm…sleep…" was all she said as she shifted her head to lie on my chest.. I sighed, a mixture of surrender and happiness, I am a guy after all. I repositioned her so she was lying next to me, knowing at least I could score some points for doing that. I smiled at her sleeping drawl and wrapped my arms around her small waist to ensure she wouldn't fall off and drifted off dreamlessly, having the true object of my dreams nestled close beside me.

_End flashback._

"Oh Merlin…she's never going to talk to me again!" "Who?" said Landon, making me realize I had in fact been thinking out loud. "Arielle." "You mean Martin? What do you care?" "Ah! I care a lot! This is awful she'll probably think I'm the biggest wanker that ever lived and-"I said panicking, how could I have chased her away so easily. "Wait, you don't have a thing for Martin do you?" He questioned disgusted and rather loudly. "Shut up, you want the whole bloody house to hear you." I hissed at him and pulling him up the stairs toward the boy's dormitory, annoyed with his annoying social superiority complex.

"You do don't you, you've got a thing for the ice princess."

"Don't call her that, she's not like that at all." I explained

"And you would know right cause you're just her favorite person in the world." I simply sighed and ran his fingers through my hair the comment hitting home. "Look, sorry mate, I didn't mean it."

"No, your right, I'm…probably the person she hates most."

"Well, no offense but you had it coming, after all, was it not you who suggested we dye her hair puke green the week before valentines in 6th year so she couldn't get a date-"

"It came out-" I reasoned, truly not wanting to go every misdoing

"Or substituted her wand for a fake one during the day before finals-"

" I made sure she found it before her tests"

"Or that time when you transfigured her potions essay into a owl-"

"She didn't have one!" Come on, every girl wants and owl

"Oliver face it you were an arse." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, compared to you guys I was an angel." I stated obviously. "Yes, but notice we never played a prank on the same person twice. You always went after Martin, the rest of us figured she'd scarred you for life some how and you wanted revenge. Hey at least we know now that you only did it because you were secretly in infatuated with her." "I was not in-…ok so I maybe I was…but still what in name of Merlin am I going to do know. I've probably scared her off…"I said miserably, finally at least admitting my long time obsession with a "What did you do anyways? Turn her teeth blue." I sighed and preceded to him the story.

"So you, ended up falling asleep with the girl you fancy on a very small teeny couch because of potion I might add and you ended up in a cozy slash compromising position with said girl and then she was gone before you woke up with no after morning commitment….Sorry mate don't see the problem." "Well for starters, she'll think I'm a jerk, two, she left which means she was uncomfortable or embarrassed to even have been caught in an accidental drug induced sleep next to me, and two she hasn't come down yet…or at least I don't think she has, which means she is purposely trying to avoid me, which means she obviously still hates me and-" "Wow slow down…first of all you said two twice, and second of all, you don't know any of that. Girls are odd but I'll help you out mate. They seem to all like me." "Harris, did I ever tell you that you were my favorite man-whore?"


End file.
